


Sticky Thumbs and Bubble Gum Kisses

by gotenks (humanyubel)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 90's Music, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Cockblocking, Disco, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mythology References, Saiyans, Vegetasei, Vegetasei AU, galatea - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/gotenks
Summary: Five lives where Trunks and Goten fell in love.





	1. Why Don't You Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yunghime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunghime/gifts).



> emetophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First crushes are rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emetophobia warning.
> 
> Inspired by https://twitter.com/lindzeta/status/291059549841022976?lang=en

They were young children going to public school together. Goten was five and Trunks was six. Gohan had never been popular in school and unfortunately the same went for Goten. It wasn’t that he was hated, just that he was poorer than most, and everyone was less well off than Trunks. 

 

Trunks sat behind Goten for the first half of the year but halfway through the year their teacher made him switch with the girl that sat beside him originally. After class that day he swore he saw Trunks arguing with the teacher, a stack of zeni in his small hand. Though the teacher seemed to not want to refuse, she had to.

 

Though Goten was five at the time so it may have been a figment of his imagination. Trunks straight up avoided looking at him from then on, he often felt Trunks’ blue gaze boring holes into his head from behind. But now… it was like Goten had cooties. Any time they had to interact Trunks stumbled through his words or would go from zero to one hundred temper wise. His cheeks would turn cherry red and it’d be over, complete silence from the other boy until the next time.

 

Goten almost felt sad about it all, but confusion took front seat. 

 

Why would Trunks dislike him? He’d never done anything to him as far as he could remember, and Gohan had praised him for his good memory. 

 

Maybe it was his accent? He spoke with a fairly distinct country accent, and to some that seemed to be off putting. But he’d grown up in a small town, still lived there in the middle of nowhere.

 

Trunks had come from an affluent family, so maybe that was it? Maybe he was raised to not mix with people of a lower social class like Goten’s?

 

But then again Trunks was fairly nice to everyone around. It just seemed like he was a little too sheltered before coming to school. That and his temper didn’t help much, he seemed to try his best but it was just his nature. You couldn’t fully hate him for acting like he was better than others, he was in most things. 

 

But still. It hurt a little even if Goten didn’t want to think about it.

 

So it came as a little bit of a surprise the day Trunks gave him a bloody nose.

 

He’d turned to his left to talk to Trunks since they were paired up as partners. Trunks worked silently on his half of the arts and crafts project and Goten on his. They were supposed to be talking about their desk mate and drawing a picture of them to boost friendship.

 

Of course Goten did his best.

_ Trunks kun is my desk mate. He lives with his Mommy, grandparents and sometimes his Daddy. He is very  _ ~~_ tailented   _ ~~ _ good at a lot of things. He has pretty purple hair and his eyes are like the marbles my big brother Gohan had. I want him to not hate me anymore. _

 

He drew hearts between Trunks and Bulma. He’d never seen his grandparents before but Miss Bulma Briefs was a very pretty woman with a temper to rival her son’s. She was also incredibly talented and the heiress of a multi trillion zeni corporation. But she carried Trunks out of the classroom the one time he was so sick and threw up on Goten’s school shoes. 

 

His Mommy had complained to the school and the next day a new replicate pair showed up on their front door steps as an apology. 

 

“Now class if you’re done, pass your completed paper to your desk mate!” the teacher smiled at her class, ready to see their reactions to how others saw them

 

Goten shyly handed his over to Trunks and watched the boy’s face turn an interesting shade of red. Well more like his entire visibly exposed body. He covered his mouth with a shaky press of his fist.

 

“Trunks kun can I see mine too?”

 

Trunks looked at him like a caged animal, cornered and close to death. Goten could see tears of humiliation well up in his eyes as his face scrunched up.

 

Trunks tore his paper from his desk with enough force to tear the nonoffensive sheet. 

 

He slammed it smack center in Goten’s face with enough force to usher a spray of red from his nose. The paper quickly soaked it up, turning an unfortunate pink. 

 

“Y-you’re an idiot! I never said I hated you!”

 

Trunks took off down the hall and to the boy’s bathroom, the entire class could hear his retching from where they all sat in stunned silence.

 

Goten carefully removed the paper, to inspect what was written there.

 

_ Leave my school!  _ Was written in Trunks’ frustrated scrawl, and Goten felt tears well up in his honey eyes.

 

Chichi absolutely threw a fit when she was called into the school. She fussed over her young son and demanded an explanation. The staff assured her that Trunks’ guardian was on her way, she was leaving work early so it was understandable that she would be a few minutes late. 

 

Trunks had yet to emerge from the bathroom. The classroom’s atmosphere was filled with unease, the teacher sat against her desk and sweat bullets. 

 

Finally Bulma entered the room with a bang, heels clacking against the floor, the soft swish of her business pantsuit accompanied her voice. 

 

“Now it’s only right that you’re here too. I know you’ve been worried about him.” Goten heard a huffy grunt in response. Bulma shucked off her sunglasses and smirked at the teacher.

 

“You called us down about our dear Trunksie?” Her eyes slid over to Chichi.

 

“Ah, so he finally snapped did he? He gets that from you, Vegeta.” The man, revealed to be Trunks’ mysterious Father turned his head away from Bulma. 

 

“Miss Briefs about that-” the teacher began but Chichi intercepted her. She stepped right up, millimeters separating her and Bulma. 

 

“Your delinquent of a son gave my poor Goten a bloody nose! Why don’t you discipline him more! He smacked Goten right in the face unprovoked!” Bulma stood a good head and a half taller than Chichi even without her heels. She glared down at the other woman.

 

“I didn’t come here to get questioned by some single Mother on how I parent my boy.” Her left eye twitched in annoyance.

 

Chichi stood on her toes.

 

“Well that’s what you’re gonna get! Maybe if his Father was around more and you didn’t let him dye his hair outrageous colors at such a young age he wouldn’t feel the need t’ viciously go round attackin’ my boy!”

 

“Excuse me? His Father’s right here! And that’s Trunks’ natural hair color. He gets it from my Father’s side.”

 

“What gives your kid the right to go beatin’ on mine?”

 

“As if I could understand the inner workings of a six year old’s heart.” Bulma scoffed. 

 

“What?”

 

“Trunks is extremely sensitive. It’s not his fault that he doesn’t know how to respond to liking someone.” Chichi’s face turned scarlet at Bulma’s explanation. Goten looked around at the adults not fully getting what they meant.

 

“There’s no way he-” the classroom door slid open to reveal the final Briefs, escorted by a male teacher.

 

He took one look at his Father and went ghostly pale.

 

“P-papa! What are you doing here?”

 

Vegeta finally spoke. 

 

“I came to talk about your behavior in class today. Boy explain yourself.” Trunks was left to sweat out for a few moments under Vegeta’s intense scrutiny.

 

And then he exploded.

 

“He said _ “I want him to not hate me anymore”! _ Why would I hate him?!” Goten stared at him.

 

“What do you mean you don’t hate me, you’re always avoiding looking at me, or staring at me. You get mad at me, and you never to talk to me!” 

 

“It’s because I don’t know how!” 

 

“Boy, come here.” Trunks scrambled to comply. Vegeta knelt in front of his son, placing a callused hand on top of Trunk’s shock of lavender locks.

 

“Apologize like a man. You won’t disappoint me and your Mother will you? You didn’t mean to hurt him but you need to own up to it.” Trunks nodded shakily. He cautiously walked past Mother Bear Chichi to get to Goten. He held out his palm, shoulders stiff.

 

“I’m very sorry!” He squeezed his eyes shut and Goten could do nothing but stare blankly at him until it all caught up.

 

The younger of the two gathered Trunks into his arms for a bear hug.

 

“Yay Trunks kun doesn’t hate me!” Trunks proceed to spontaneously combust where he stood. 

 

“I think that’s a bit of an understatement.” Goten paid Bulma no mind. 

 

 

 


	2. Ring Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night is young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of underage drinking and slight NSFW, nothing serious though.
> 
> Songs played in order:
> 
> Ring My Bell by Anita Ward  
> Love to Love You Baby (single version) by Donna Summer

Goten kicked his legs up into Trunks’ lap. A pout on his face as they rode in the limo Trunks had rented for prom. 

 

Trunks nodded his head to a song on the radio, it wasn’t much, sounded like “Electronic Trash” his Mom didn’t really want him listening to. Led to the ultimate degeneration of today’s youth, increasing sexual promiscuity, risk taking, and destructive decisions.

 

Trunks’ Mother had no such reservations. But then again when he thought of it, Bulma was always much more liberal than Chichi. She’d had sex out of wedlock and planned on raising Trunks by herself. Chichi had been betrothed to Goku while they were both children. Goku was her first and last everything.

 

These thoughts didn’t comfort him and distract from the reason they had taken the limo. If anything they put a further damper on his mood. 

 

He slid down further in his seat, the motion drawing Trunks’ attention. His best bud settled a hand over one of his ankles. The subtle warm weight was enough to bring an ounce of comfort to Goten. 

 

“Goten aren’t you excited? There’s gonna be plenty of techno and people not keeping a “respectable distance” between each other as they dance. You ready to do a lil’ rule breaking?” Goten snorted a bitter laugh.

 

He hadn’t even wanted to go but Trunks had convinced him. 

 

“Man, Trunks kun I don’t even know.” He draped a hand over his face, dramatic as ever. Chichi claimed he was as rebellious and as dramatic as Gohan was his age. 

 

Goten didn’t see it. Maybe the theatrics had rubbed off from the Briefs. 

 

Trunks stroked a warm palm up Goten’s hairy calf. Goten didn’t even realize it for a minute, but relaxed further. 

 

“C’mon talk to me, Goten. Did that girl really put you down that much? Don’t let it get to you, she wasn’t worth it.” Trunks’ hand tightened on Goten’s leg before he forced himself to relax. 

 

“Just do what I do, bud. Datings not worth it at this time anyways.” Goten sent him an incredulous stare.

 

“You expect me to lead a celibate life like you? Thanks but no thanks. It’s not my fault you can’t get laid so don’t try to make me stop going out there.” Trunks lightly smacked his knee in retaliation.

 

“It’s not that I can’t get laid. I get offered quite a bit, I am pretty eligible. But I have better things to do, my eyes set somewhere already...besides…” Trunks paused a dark look over his fair face. Goten felt him shiver. “I don’t even want to think about how Papa would react. He said no sex until I’m in my thirties, just like him.” he took in a deep breath to do his best Bulma impression  _ “Oh, Trunks sweetie, your Daddy just doesn’t want you getting defiled and crying. He’s been sensitive since the one night stand that brought us you.” _

 

Goten couldn’t help but laugh, the sheer ridiculousness of his best friend and his family always drove him wild. Trunks even held his air cigarette the same way Bulma did, took a fake drag from it. Goten could practically see Bulma’s bright red lipstick stained cigarette filter.

 

Trunks seemed content with the lift in Goten’s mood. 

 

“Oh, Trunks I forgot to take the corsage out of my-” his Mother must’ve put it in his jacket pocket. It was still fresh, the kind of thing that was meant to be saved. That almost made him despair again before Trunks spoke.

 

“Eh you still have that thing? Give it here, I’ll wear it. It’d be a waste of good money to not get any use out of it.”

 

Trunks reached for the clear container in Goten’s hands but he held it away from him.

 

“You sure? Isn’t it embarrassing?” Trunks looked at him as if he’d sprouted another head from his armpit.

 

“Embarrassing? It’s not like you have bad taste or anything. Though the rose is a little tacky for a center piece. Couldn’t you have went for something less, I dunno, bold? Especially for a girl you were only after for sex in the first place.”

 

“It was the only one in my price range and Mom loved it.” 

 

“This is something you get for someone you’re goin’ steady with.” Trunks whistled thoughtfully to further his point. Goten’s face flushed, when was he supposed to have time to learn about all the subtleties of flower language and weigh out his limited options?

 

He was interrupted by Trunks thrusting his wrist before Goten.

 

“Well, stud, are you gonna lay it on me or what?” Trunks batted his eyes in a facsimile of the girls at school.

 

Goten complied, cracking up at how silly Trunks could be.

 

Trunks carefully inspected the flower arrangement, purple, red, pink, and white.

“It’s not bad but you’re lucky I don’t make you pay for dinner too.” 

 

They continued giggling the entire rest of the ride, Goten is almost glad he didn’t insist on his brother driving them.

 

The chauffeur stopped right in front of the school and Goten’s heart was racing again. What if he saw her there? What if he made an idiot out of himself? What if- Trunks shifted in his seat to lean over and adjust Goten’s shirt collar, fingers lingering against his pulse. 

 

His mouth hovered over Goten’s ear. “Don’t worry, you’ll do great. Just stick with me Go-ten.” If Trunks were a girl Goten would think he was coming onto him. 

 

“T-Trunks.” Goten felt a rough palm slap over his heart.

 

“Tag you’re it.” and Trunks was gone, door left ajar. Goten followed after the sound of his laughter.

 

Trunks was at the refreshments table when Goten got inside, one cup of punch already gripped in his hand. 

 

“Want some?” Trunks smirked at him, the music would have drowned out his voice if he were a normal person. If they were normal people.

 

“I’m pretty thirsty!” Trunks’ smirk softened until it was his normal smile.

 

“Good, ‘cause I think they’re about to spike the rest of the punch and we don’t want you going home smelling like Vodka.” Goten gulped nervously. Chichi would tear him a new asshole. Trunks clapped a hand over his shoulder. “Hey, lighten up. That’s why I rushed in here. Let’s just enjoy our night, okay?” 

 

Goten nodded, but he still snatched the drink out of Trunks’ hand and downed it in one gulp. 

 

“Don’t be a big baby.” Trunks murmured playfully. 

 

Pictures went by quickly. A few silly poses, Trunks and him pressed cheek to cheek, thumbs up for one. One of Trunks smiling a secretive smile, nothing silly about the posing. It was almost like they were real dates a dance. Trunks pocketed the pictures after promising to make Goten copies.

 

And then they had nothing to do once they returned to the refreshment table.

 

They stood by the table like a bunch of losers for  _ an hour.  _ Goten could feel Trunks was getting antsy, saw him tap his foot to the third Daft Punk song in a row. Saw him fiddle with the corsage Goten had gifted him. In the lighting of the dance room Goten easily imagined Trunks blushing.

 

Throughout that hour easily twenty people offered to dance with Trunks. Surprisingly he rejected each.

 

“Hey since we’re going together, we have to dance with each other. Alright?” Goten heaved a sigh, shoulders slumping.

 

“Fine.” Trunks slapped his back playfully.

 

“Cool, next song then. Follow my lead.”

 

Trunks slinked away like a big cat ready to tear its next meal to pieces.

 

Goten watched him speak to the DJ for a short period of time. Watched him reach into his pocket for money and come up empty. Goten could easily picture him swearing under his breath. 

 

He however had to blink hard at the sight before him. Trunks leaned up close and personal to the DJ, fingers splayed across the other boy’s collarbone. The lights flashed casting them in shadows, and Goten struggled to see. 

 

Something sharp and painful filled his chest, like broken glass.

 

Before Goten could move to get a better view, Trunks was at his side once more.

 

“Jeesh that took forever. I left my wallet in the stupid limo so I had to get creative.” Trunks’ hair looked as if he had ran a hand through it to keep his bangs out of his face. Callously stunning. 

 

His blue eyes shone with mischief. 

 

“I hope you’re ready for a great night, it starts now.” Goten wanted to protest, the words were already on the tip of the tongue when Trunks whipped him to the dance floor. His empty cup fell from his hands and to the floor without a care in the world.

 

“W-wait Trunks.” The opening notes began to play.

 

“Now hold onnnnn! I don’t know how to dance.” Trunks didn’t seem to mind. His hands already gripped Goten’s.

 

“Who cares? Follow my lead.” The grin on Trunks’ face was nearly  _ feral _ . 

 

Now Goten was many things, a player, a B average student; unfortunately he was also Trunks’ loyal player 2.

 

They did the sprinkler and a few other of their typical silly party moves. Goten felt less ridiculous with Trunks dancing right along with him, it was if they were the only two in the room.  

 

“One more song?”

 

“Well… uh,” he took note of the Briefs™ pout and gave a defeated sigh “Why not?”

 

All was right in the world once Trunks began smiling again.

 

Trunks led him through a series of dance moves Goten couldn’t even lie and say he’d remember in the future.

 

He was sure Trunks dipped him like the suave action heroes did in movies but he was on his feet before it could register. 

 

_ Ahaaw, I love to love you, baby _

 

It seemed to get 15 degrees hotter in the room when Trunk sidled up behind him, fruit punch breath tickling his neck. And then it was gone, they were back to back to dance during an instrumental break.

 

Trunks took his hands once more and he was ready that time, really. It was kind of like the dance Gohan and his Mother had done at Gohan’s wedding. It was comfortable territory, but his best friend seemed to not be able to help keeping Goten on his toes. 

 

“Disco, really Trunks kun?” Goten asked, just a touch breathlessly.

 

_ When you're laying so close to me _

_ There's no place I'd rather you be than with me-ee, uh _

 

“What can I say.” 

 

Trunks released his hands and decided to end his childhood best friend’s life right there and then.

 

He settled Goten’s sweaty palms on his hips and it seemed like the night was truly gone.

 

_ Do it to me again and again _

_ You put me in such a awful spin, in a spin, in-uh _

 

Trunks’ back was flush with Goten’s chest, head tipped back to lean against his shoulder. It was at times like this Goten was glad he was just a hair taller than Trunks, and Trunks who usually hated being reminded of it couldn’t seem to care about it for a moment.

 

He hadn’t been raised to essentially dry hump his best friend on the dance floor, but he hadn’t been raised to chase women either. It wasn’t that weird for them, they slept and took baths together up until age twelve after all. 

 

Trunks shifted and Goten felt his cheek press against his. If he didn’t feel so hot all over he’d be able to feel his friend’s matching blush.

 

If Trunks had been a girl he would have believed that Trunks was coming on hard to him. But he’d known Trunks since he was born, they did plenty of strange things together over the years. Their friendship was closer than most.

 

And Trunks was occasionally very touchy.

 

But it wasn’t as if it were something foreign in their history.

 

The female singer’s voice washed over the dance floor, and Goten was sure Trunks was some otherworldly creature come to cast a spell on him.

 

Trunks’ hand settled over one of Goten’s and he felt a searing need for something feel fit to burst in his stomach.

 

Unfortunately they were quickly separated by a man smaller than the both of them. Vegeta, Trunks’ Father. 

 

“Papa what are you doing here!?” Trunks sounded absolutely horrified. Goten could see the crimson blush all over him from his Father showing up unexpectedly. His own stomach twisted in knots. Here he was knocked on the floor, caught with a boner after grinding against the darling first born of a very over protective pro-wrestler Father. 

 

“I caught wind of the woman’s plans.” Trunks’ shoulders drew up close to his ears.

 

“So? So what?”

 

“Is this really something you think will make you happy?” his gaze settled onto Goten, disgust evident on his face.

 

“S-so what if it is?” Goten went momentarily deaf, unable to hear anything over the rush of blood to his head. 

 

“You’ve seen how his past relationships have gone. He’s just like his idiot Father! Only wants something until he gets it, then he throws it away.” Goten watched Trunks’ shoulders slump in defeat.

 

“I know what I’m doing, Papa.” He moved to turn away from him, but Vegeta reached a hand out to wrap around Trunks’ wrist. His hand brushed against the corsage Goten had put on for him over an hour ago.

 

“Hey watch what you’re doing!” Vegeta released him as quickly as he could and Trunks inspected the gift he’d been given, checking for any damage. 

 

“Son, I just don’t want you getting hurt.” Trunks didn’t say anything. Only helped Goten up and they made their way back to the punch bowl. 

 

Goten was hard as a rock and doing his best to not show it. Thankfully no one seemed to pay him any attention. 

 

“Stupid Papa...how was I supposed to know he was going to chaperone tonight?” Goten couldn’t keep track of how many cups of punch he’d had since they returned to the refreshment table, but he was almost scared to. 

 

Trunks seemed to stutter his way through more refusals, unable to make eye contact with anyone. 

 

It was easy to forget that his best friend was the shyer of the two, false bravado, the perfect actor.

 

He finally decided to end Trunks’ pity party and drag him out of the dance. The limo waited parked for them as promised.

 

It was a little harder to maneuver Trunks into the car than expected but he managed.

 

His best friend’s head rested against his thigh, lavender hair splayed like a halo. He stroked a hand comfortingly against his scalp, silent.

 

“I really messed up tonight, huh?” Trunks hiccuped a laugh that could’ve been a sob. 

 

“Nah. We had fun, I think? At least we got our pictures together.” Goten knew they were tucked carefully away in Trunks’ chest pocket, so he didn’t worry.

 

“‘M sorry.” 

 

“Don’t be. Everyone gets embarrassed around their parents.” 

 

Trunks seemed to doze against his lap. Soft puffs of breath. They arrived at Goten’s house in what felt like minutes. The lights from inside illuminated the rain slicked grass. 

 

Trunks rose, hand rubbing sleepily at his eyes. He looked like a kid all over again. Goten kept that observation to himself, sure that Trunks wouldn’t be too fond of it.

 

His blue eyes were hooded, staring up at him through purple lashes. He must not have been fully awake. 

 

“Goten…” Trunks leaned forward, a hair's breadth away from bumping noses. It was almost like Trunks was going to kiss him… Trunks flicked his nose casually, leaning away from him as if nothing had transpired in the previous moment. “I’m glad you had fun. With me.”

 

“I always have fun with you, you’re my best friend.” Trunks seemed reassured further. “Goodnight! Tell Bra I said hi, okay?”

 

Before Goten turned away to head inside he could’ve sworn he saw heartbreak fill Trunks’ face. 

 

It wasn’t like he had any need to look like that though.

 

\-------------------------

 

Trunks trudged into his home and collapsed onto the couch, not bothering to remove his shoes for once. He knew his Grandmother would throw a fit, but he couldn’t bring himself to do anything other and wallow around on the couch.

 

There went his chances. He would be graduating this year, and though he planned to take a gap year...He already felt the distance between them widening. Trunks was interested in computer science and engineering, ready to learn all he could about his family’s company...where as Goten was interested in Girls, food, and animals- in that order.  

 

He heard the  _ click clack  _ of his grandmother’s kitten heels over their nice hardwood floor. With a rustle of fabric and a hand on his shoulder, she knelt next to him.

 

“What’s wrong dear, you don’t seem to be glowing?”

 

“The plan failed, Papa showed up and Goten went home.” Mrs. B sighed.

 

“It’s no need to be glum over.” 

 

“I just don’t get it. I flirted with the DJ so he’d be jealous, I refused to dance with anyone else, we took our pictures together. I even got the two songs you said to. He seemed interested for once. Is it selfish to want something before a relationship inevitably begins to crumble.” he could feel it alright. Goten wouldn’t need him soon enough and he’d be the fool who fell in love with his best friend, one of his only two friends.

 

“No, you’re just a young man in love. I remember when your Mother was your age. Her first boyfriend, Yamcha seemed like the one. Then there was her first girlfriend, Launch. I thought she’d stick longer but she never settled in one area for long and your Mother had a life she couldn’t leave. Just because it feels like the end doesn’t mean it is. Her break up with Yamcha was messy but they’re still friends. Time will tell, Trunks.” Trunks heaved a sigh. 

 

He supposed she was right.

 

Mrs. B took his free dangling hand in hers and inspected the corsage. 

 

“He was going to give this to his date before...I told him he shouldn’t waste it.” He felt ashamed, but she only hummed.

 

“Go get changed, why don’t we make a couple batches of brownies? Your Mother, you, and I can watch TV and eat them. You know she’s been busy lately so she could really use a nice break. Hmm?” 

 

“Alright.” Trunks sat up and felt Mrs. B press a kiss to his cheek before leaving the room. Without looking he knew his cheek was stained a bright pink from her lipstick. 

 

Bra was asleep so he kept quiet as he snuck up stairs.

 

Once in his room he carefully took off his corsage, setting it on his bedside table along with the pictures of him and Goten. He’d requested they all be wallet size.

 

Once changed into a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt of his Father’s he left the room with only a quick glance at the corsage. 

 

He had to have more faith in Goten and in his own decisions. 


	3. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks is having trouble lately and it's up to his best friend to see what's up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to this on repeat.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q0SyUgw98tE

Goten wasn't one for flowers and chocolates, never gave them on dates unless he had ulterior motives- and even then only if he had to. He preferred to give girlfriends ice cream and tongue in cheek comments until he got, well,  _ lucky. _

 

But he supposed his best friend worth more than the girls he went out with, so he bought all his saved up allowance could afford. 

 

He'd been nothing but depressed lately, their roughhousing had abruptly stopped and any physical contact trickled away to nothing. 

 

He'd called Goten up only once or twice since his mood change began, and the times they were alone were nonexistent.

 

They hadn't went on any joyrides, it was funny how Trunks was the one that could still ride on Kinto un, given his family heritage.

 

Goten missed the feeling of wind in his hair as they whipped around in Trunks’ purple convertible. Missed how Trunks would laugh every time he so much as looked at him.

 

Though they could both fly it made them feel more  _ human.  _ He supposed Gohan couldn't ever understand, he looked fairly human and had assimilated to live a life with his human wife. They even had their own kid together.

 

But it was harder to talk to Gohan about the things that kept him up at night, the girls he liked, what he thought about when he was alone, even all the stupid stuff he secretly did. It may have been the age gap in between Gohan and him- ten years. Or maybe it was because topics like that were supposedly right up his alley.

 

Goten could still remember the time Trunks had pretended to be a phone sex operator. 

 

“ _ Hey stud.”  _ His voice had sounded like a woman’s husk- like velvet to his ears. It sounded nothing lIke him at all and for a full two minutes he was fooled by the ruse. He'd been so distracted by Trunks’ voice he had forgotten who he'd called and what his intentions had been. Trunks held it over his head for months afterwards.

 

Trunks could be an asshole sometimes but he was still his very best friend. 

 

When he arrived at Capsule Corporations he half considered just flying up to Trunks’ window. But no he'd been raised with a little manners.

 

Vegeta is stalking the halls, as he usually is when Goten comes over. That guy couldn't resist fucking with him for a hot minute. 

 

He slammed into his firm chest and bounced back like a fly hitting an electric fence.  

 

“Uh, hi, Mr. Vegeta sir.” Goten feels sweat bead along the back of his neck. Though the older man was quite a bit shorter than him, he was pretty intimidating. 

 

Vegeta’s eyes landed on the gifts in his hands and his scoffed like the jerk he was.

 

“You brought me flowers, brat? I can’t say that I’m touched, but I’m  _ married. _ ” Goten mentally fumed at his elder. Figured his arrogance was out of this world. He knew very well who those flowers were for. 

 

“Can you please just tell me if he’s in in his room or not?” It was hard talking to Vegeta for extended time periods. It was hard talking to Bulma for long periods of time too, but she was… The same evil different beast.

 

“Oh, he is...He’s not  _ allowing  _ visitors,” Vegeta spoke as if he didn’t quite understand why his son was so spoiled. As if he didn’t secretly spoil him as much as his wife did. Though not letting people into your room wasn’t spoiled, he could be doing  _ things.  _ Goten felt his stomach drop.

 

“But he’ll just  _ have _ to make an exception for you, now won’t he?” Vegeta gave him a knowing smirk. As to what he thought he knew, Goten was drawing a blank. Still his cockiness made him nearly unbearable. At least Trunks could hold a proper conversation with him. Bulma spoke of things he wasn’t allowed to know in terms he was unfamiliar with, Vegeta was just plain nuts, Trunks’ Grandma scared him.

 

Stupid Vegeta… Vegeta continued walking down the halls, whistling a song not of the Earth because he was a weirdo. 

 

_ “Ugh, go to Hell.”  _ If he could have mentally covered his mouth he would’ve. The sound of something more precious than the finest golds, the most delicate of porcelains shattered behind him.

 

Well his Mother would be mad. Too late to dwell on it, he had a possible mondo depressed best friend to deal with. 

 

Trunks’ bedroom door slid open before he even got the chance to knock. Right...it could sense him, Goten. Trunks himself, and his Grandmother were the only ones able to always enter without hassle. 

 

A painfully familiar Trunks shaped lump was curled up in a ball under several blankets. Jeesh, what was wrong with Trunks? Usually he only got like that when he was sleep deprived, and because of his Mother’s side it took quite a bit to get him to that point.

 

“Trunks?” Trunks didn’t even shift, having already accepted his fate when he heard the slide of his door. But he still didn’t answer.

 

“You okay? I brought you some chocolate and some flowers?” He sat the box of chocolates next to where he assumed Trunks’ head was. “Wanna talk about it?” the blankets shifted over him in a way he was sure meant ‘no’. 

 

“How come?” Trunks didn’t answer him for a long time, a cloud of tension touched down in the room. He hadn’t ever felt this constricted around Trunks before in his life. It was frustrating, he just wanted to help!

 

**Faith** ,  **hope** ,  **charity** ,  **fortitude, justice** ,  **prudence** ,and temperance. Faith, hope, c- 

Who was he kidding he couldn’t do this.

He tore at the sheet, fingers searching out warm skin. Trunks began to protest before giving up. It took little more than a moment to kick off his shoes and crawl under the mass of blankets with Trunks. The air was thick and it nearly hurt to breathe in the air Trunks expelled.

He couldn’t see a thing and for that Trunks seemed to marginally relax.

“C’mon just tell me. I won’t laugh or anything, I wanna help you out of this. I miss you.” Trunks burrowed his face in Goten’s chest seemingly to get his bearings. Though it was hard to tell with Trunks. 

“Well, you see…” Trunks gripped his bicep, nails- claws really, digging into his semi squishy flesh. His voice sounded much deeper. “Second puberty snuck up on me. I tried to keep in contact for as long as I could, really! But my voice kept getting deeper and deeper. I didn’t think you’d recognize me…” 

Goten laughed for a solid minute and a half, shaking violently. It was like Trunks didn’t know him better than he knew the back of his own hand.

“I would know you anywhere Trunks, no matter what. I’m...sorry for laughing, but. It’s really funny, y’know? The thought of me not knowing you?”

Trunks laughed a little too and suddenly it was easier to breathe. 

“So did your voice just get deeper, or do you have some other surprises?” Goten reached a hand out to hold Trunks’. 

“You know the usual puberty stuff. Claws, scales, my eyes are all freaky as hell. I thought I outgrew the tail though…” Goten felt something wrap around his thigh to further his point,

“Aah. Well I guess that’s hot? What do you mean by freaky eyes?” His other hand tugged up Trunks’ long sleeve to feel for himself.  It was kinda freaky. Not in a bad way just, different. But everything was safe and familiar about Trunks so he grew acquainted with this new addition relatively fast.

“Remember how yours glowed like flashlights? Sorta like that but really really different.” Goten sighed, Trunks was impossible.

“Can I see?” Trunks nodded until Goten began to pull the covers back. 

“Are the lights off? My eyes are really sensitive right now I really like being able to see.” They hadn’t been on but Goten had been able to see just fine enough to navigate the room.

“You’re good, Trunks.” Trunks let out a relieved sigh before yanking the sheets off himself,finally free of his weird fabric prison. 

Well, he wasn’t ugly. Quite the opposite in fact. Goten had never been consciously attracted to Trunks before but Trunks was handsome. His genetics were great until he had to go through stuff like this.

 

His skin had taken a purple tint, like the hair on top of his head. The scales were bumpy, ridges rising off of his skin but not sharp in a way that would cut you if you accidentally touched them wrong.

His long, narrow tail swished back and forth behind him in agitation, like he felt like he was cornered or something equally bizarre. 

His face was the most intriguing. He stared for a long time unable to comprehend what was before him. Trunks’ eyes were pupil less, the same blue as they normally were, but it was as if his iris has swallowed up everything. Trunks looked up at him hopefully, as if he were nervous that Goten would ever reject the guy that had been his best friend since birth. He offered Goten a smile, sharp teeth revealed and Goten was gone.

He’d never seen someone so gorgeous in his life. Trunks was the most sought after young adult in the world normally, but there was just something about the look in his strangely colored eyes, in his smile.

Goten felt dizzy, in a daze he couldn’t help but lean closer. Trunks even smelled nice. This was different than when he proposed to Trunks when he was eight and Trunks was nine. Different than the late night flying trips. He’d always thought Trunks was his goal in looks and mannerisms in public but his stares had never been this focused.

It had been like he’d missed something.

“Goten?” Goten felt a sappy grin spread along his face. Everything felt like he was underwater. 

“You know Trunks, I’d never reject you for anything, we’re best friends for this life and the next.” He didn’t know where this sappy spew of word vomit was coming from but it felt right. He felt a burden lift off of his shoulders that had stacked up in Trunks’ and his separation. 

“Thank God.” Goten found it ironic that Trunks of all people was thanking God. Trunks’ cheeks flushed a little, a deeper purple on his blemish free face. Trunks didn’t get pimples like other people, instead he got this.

Goten didn’t know what possessed him to do it, maybe it was because Trunks was looking at him. He leaned forward just a little further and their lips connected. Trunks seemed surprised by the sudden contact but did anything but protest. Goten felt Trunks’ sharp teeth nick his lower lip. That did little to dissuade him. It was probably the most chaste kiss he’d ever exchanged with anyone. 

Trunks seemed frozen where he sat on his bed, arms melted to his sides like he was melted sweets. His tail had enough strength to wrap around Goten’s leg.

Goten reached a hand out to smooth over Trunks’ cheek. He didn’t feel like he had to search for something or take for his own as he was accustomed to and it was strangely refreshing. 

Trunks really was a great guy, misguided at times yes, but great. He looked out for his family and loved ones, was nice once you got past his five hundred Vegeta Walls™, it was almost impossible not to love him.

He only broke the kiss when he felt a sudden weight above his head. His eyes bugged out of his head. He’d never gotten his halo from kissing anyone, if anything it typically abandoned him in those moments. He broke away from Trunks entirely, it was embarrassing having it in front of anyone so he usually did stupid things to sin it away.

Trunks stared at it blankly, as if Goten had grown an extra head.

“Go-”

“I-I gotta go Trunks, I gotta get this thing off of me. I’ll call you, okay? Love you dude!” He really kept putting his foot in his mouth. He saw only a flash of the smile from earlier on Trunks’ face before he began to get dizzy again. Heard the sound of Trunks falling onto his back on his bed. His springs creaked under the unexpected shift of weight. 

Goten took his exit through the window, halo bumping into the top of the frame. His entire face was flushed red and when Bulma looked up from her seat under the nice sunny weather with her Mother she laughed.

“I guess I really should’ve warned Trunks about “sexy smile”.” Mrs. B laughed at Bulma and Goten’s face got redder. 

“Stupid demon ladies.” But still his halo persisted until he got home and lied until the cows came home to his Mother.

\-----

Goten switched on the news, bowl of cereal in his hand. He’d come to terms with a few things, stopped denying what he wanted... Something Gohan claimed was a super great sin. He’d even talked to Trunks a few times, though he tended to stutter his way through most conversations, still embarrassed after the stunt he pulled.

His feet propped tucked under him he stared at the tv waiting for something interesting to be reported.

“And now to Satomi.” the previous anchor said, wide smile on his face.

“Thank you very much. Today we’ll be reporting on a rumor about possibly the most sought after man in the world.” Goten felt his stomach twist, did they get pictures of Trunks during that time? Did Trunks know?

“Apparently Trunks Briefs has been spotted at jewelers around West City looking for engagement rings.” A still image of Trunks speaking with a man over the counter filled the screen. Goten spilled his cereal in shock, his heart pounding.

"He has been reported as saying "just in case" to anyone who asks." 

He pulled out his phone ready to call Trunks when a call interrupted him.

“Hey?”

“Goten…” Trunks’ voice washed over him.

“I was just about to call you.”

“Goten I was wondering if maybe you wanted to-” his phone rang again.

“Oops give me a sec,” he looked at the caller ID. It was the number of a girl he’d met in a coffee shop, handing out numbers until he managed to find a lucky caller. He hit ignore.

“You were wondering if I maybe wanted to what?”

“Go out with me tonight?” Goten opened his mouth to answer but Trunks rushed on “As like a date, cause I want to date you?” Trunks’ voice sped up throughout his confession, he sounded close to hysterics. He had unfortunately inherited Vegeta’s romantic prowess. 

“Yeah,” he looked at the screen proudly displaying Trunks. “Yeah, I think I’d really like that.” Trunks laughed, giddy and relieved. 

“Thank God. I know you kissed me but Mama said it was ‘cause of something called “sexy smile” and I didn’t wanna ruin our friendship.” Goten felt his heart swell.

“You know Trunks, I’d never reject you for anything, we’re best friends for this life and the next.” Goten felt a sudden weight above his head and nearly snapped his neck with the sheer force of its existence. He could barely hear Trunks over examining the stupid halo above his head. It seemed to not want to go away no matter what he thought of.

Hopefully Trunks wouldn’t mind something so tacky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation inspiration.
> 
> Just wanted to finish this.


	4. When I'm With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara wanted Vegetasei AU.
> 
> Listened to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nN1XzxOQWrA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted something short and sweet <3.

Trunks stood in the throne room listening to people carry on about how it wasn’t fair certain currencies were worthless or they were whining about how there hadn’t been a public tournament in a year and a half. Trunks would never care for these things. It wasn’t exactly his style, no he preferred rough housing and being in his Mother’s labs. Of course he had to be careful where he went, there were plenty of half Saiyan’s around, but few with royal ties. But being attached to his Father’s hip constantly was just too careful for his liking. 

Maybe if the king would actually do his job Trunks wouldn’t be stuck with his Father listening to people complain for hours. He could see his Father was antsy and that spelled bad news for anyone who managed to tip his scales.

So he stood there, like an idiot trying not to shift around even though his feet were beyond numb for another three hours before his Father had had enough and cast everyone out.

“Papa,” Trunks began carefully for once, rolling his neck to relieve the tension that had built up. “Why do we even has to do this? It’s stupid isn’t it? I’d rather play or-” he bit his lip  _ ‘or see you happier’.  _

“Boy have you no pride in your race? You’re too soft because of the woman.” It was no secret that he was a Mama’s boy and always would be. But he loved his Father and didn’t want to see him constantly stressed out because the king was too busy fighting for sport to watch over the planet. “We have a duty to the royal family.”

Vegeta spat the words out, bitter as a fruit his Mother had once brought back from Earth for him to try. Guess he’d never get over that, huh?

“...I.” Trunks couldn’t think of anything to say, so he shut up hoping to buy time for his Father before the migraine set in.

“You’re dismissed, boy.” Trunks turned around so as not to see his Father collapse into a chair, head in his hands.

That freed up his time at least. He closed his eyes for a moment as he exited the throne room, wishing his Father the best. At least he could see his best friend now, his stomach fluttered with nerves at the mere thought of his smiling face. Maybe he’d even get to take his armor off with today’s visit? It was always nice to strip down slightly so he wouldn’t be constricted in his movements. His capsule corp jacket and full body blue stretch suit was just fine.

It wasn’t as if he’d be under more risk, no he could handle himself and as long as he had Goten by his side he could do anything.

He flew past guards and wove around the palace, the closer he got to his destination the fancier the decorations got. 

He nearly punched through the sliding door his Mother had designed, well aware of just who was on the other side. In the briefest of seconds it took for the door to open he did his best to compose himself. He couldn’t just rush in like a delinquent. He willed the blush on his cheeks to abandon him but as the doors open it only deepened.

There he was, Prince Goten of the Saiyan race.

His heart beat like something his Mother called a jack hammer. Goten was dressed in the finest of blue uniforms, white gloves tossed carelessly to the side. His orange cape hung pinned to his padded shoulder armor. Gohan sat next to his younger brother, glasses slipping down his nose, hair messy.

“Hello, Trunks! He has five more minutes of his lessons then he’s all yours.” Gohan was only the slightest bit formal with him, but maybe that was because he was in extreme tutor mode? Chichi may have been an earthling but she knew how to get what she wanted, and she wanted both of her sons to have a good education. 

Trunks nodded, feeling a light sweat bead along the back of his neck. What was more five minutes to the past six or so odd hours he had spent thinking about all the fun stuff they could do together? He leaned against a nearby wall and folded in on himself trying to speed up time by sheer force of will.

Goten finally made his way over to him, throwing a wave and a smile over his shoulder to Gohan.

“You wanna fly for a bit? I think we both need a break.” Trunks let out a shaky sigh, tension leaving his body.

“Yeah, yeah sure. Sounds cool.” he undid his armor and checked his shoe laces. His Father never liked the fact that he wore his Mother’s boots but, given how he hardly ever saw her, he wanted to feel connected. Goten stripped of everything and redid his cape.

“It’ll keep me warm.” Goten defended at Trunks’ stare.

And then they were off, out of the window and towards a world of fun. Well not too much fun, Goten was next in line, given how Gohan insisted on living the life of a scholar and Trunks was well. Trunks. Trunks Vegeta Briefs a half saiyan born to a line of old blood.

Trunks reached out a hand for Goten and Goten was already there, fingers curling around his own. It would always be so exhilarating to have Goten’s hand in his. His heart was fit to burst when Goten turned his head the slightest to grin toothily at him. 

“Rough day?” Goten inquired, feet touching down onto to the ground without much finesse, even without effort he might as well have been an angel.

The previous burst of energy Trunks had felt sapped out of him. He couldn’t lie to Goten. He’d come to play around with him, maybe even spar a little but his eyelids felt heavy. Goten smiled at him, reaching his free hand out to brush some hair out of Trunks’ face.

Trunks leaned into Goten’s hand, a drawn out sigh escaping him. Goten tilted his head up just the slightest and ducked down so Trunks wouldn’t have to go on his tip toes.

The first brush of lips would always make Trunks feel like he was flying for the first time all over again. Goten’s warm palm went up to stroke the back of soft lavender hair. They simultaneously sighed, relaxing further. Kissing between lovers was better than a friendly spar between best friends.

The grass of the artificial garden felt soft against the back of his neck as Goten lowered them. Goten straddled him with a smirk and there was nothing in this world or the next that he’d rather be doing at the moment. Goten’s cape blocked out the sun and most things. Everything in his field of vision was Goten. His senses filled with Goten for a brief period of time, he kept track of it with each kiss he and Goten shared.

“I wish my Grandfather hadn’t killed yours.” Goten murmured in his ear before sinking his teeth into a perpetually covered spanse of shoulder. Trunks told himself he didn’t hear him, didn’t want to ruin the moment with something so petty.

Goten had thirteen freckles along his nose and the longest eyelashes he’d ever seen.

He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep but he remembered waking up to the feeling of his head in Goten’s lap, his cape providing him enough shade to sleep.

“Sorry, I wanted to spend time with you, but I feel asleep.”

“Why be sorry, we haven’t had time to kiss these past couple of days. I miss just being able to hug you without feeling a million eyes on me.” Goten leaned down to press a kiss to Trunks’ forehead.

“You know, your hair’s really soft? So I didn’t mind you drooling all over my leg.” Trunks flushed, avoiding Goten’s warm brown eyes.

“I’m still sorry.” maybe if his Grandfather had believed Goten’s the planet would be a better place, Goten wouldn’t have to spend hours training and being taught how to be a prince while his Father fucked off to nowhere. Trunks wouldn’t have to be his Father’s lackey.

“Don’t be.” 

“But you’re my prince.” Goten was no idiot, more emotionally intelligent than book smart he caught on fast to the change in Trunks’ mood and his intentions.

“Why can’t I just be yours?” Trunks wished it would be that easy, but knew very well it wouldn’t be. He was of formerly royal blood and Goten was straight up royal. Trunks didn’t exactly have the highest approval rating on the planet.

Trunks rose to his feet, dusting himself off and inspecting his nails. Goten followed suit.

“There’s no need to be so serious if it’s love, right? It’s just love, and if you know I love you, and I know I love you- then what’s the point in saying you’re mine or not? You’re your own person.” Goten seemed to think it over, the crease between his eyebrows pronounced.  _ ‘I just don’t want you to limit yourself.’ _

“Well-” Trunks reached out hand to to slap against Goten’s shoulder.

“You’re it.” Goten seemed speechless and by the time he registered what had happened Trunks had put a decent distance between the two of them. Goten followed the sound of Trunks’ laughter.

“Hey! No fair!”

Sure Goten was a prince, but that didn’t mean he had any reason to look down or pity Trunks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I gave it to her with a twist.


End file.
